The present invention relates generally to artificial bait used in fishing and casting, and, more specifically, to a fishing lure which is particularly designed for catching bass and other types of fresh water game fish.
Many fishing lures have been developed to simulate the activity of an insect or small animal which has accidentally fallen into the water. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,874,102 and 2,567,787, such lures may be provided with means for moving the lure in a particular manner, in response to quick jerks or tugs on the fishing line as the lure is retrieved. Experience has generally shown that such lures inadequately simulate the actual appearance and movement of the insect or animal. In many instances, this is caused by locating the line-receiving eyelet on the lure in a position close to the head or front portion of the lure. When such lures are retrieved with a series of quick jerks, they tend to dip into the water rather than riding on the surface to attract the attention of fish.
It has also been found that the physical appearance of a lure is as important as the manner in which it moves in the water. Many prior art floating lures do not closely duplicate the appearance of the insect or animal from which they are copied, in terms of physical size, shape or color. For a lure to be consistently successful in attracting game fish such as bass, it must closely simulate the physical appearance of the food source from which it is copied, as well as the movement of such food source.